A Life to Remember
by ShadowAlchemist68
Summary: When a new student comes into DWMA, a certain reaper in training falls head over heels. He gets to know her, her past, her present, and lives with her in her future. When her future takes a dramatic twist due to her past, Death the Kid, along with the help of his friends, do everything they can to help. (This is my first fanfiction so bear with me)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Astonished.

She was all he wanted to know. To love and to protect. To be the rock she so desperately wanted, no, needed in her life. To show her the world. To love in sickness and in health until death did them part. He became her whole world, and he would have given her his world if it would make her happy. He loved her, and that was enough for both of them.

I remember the first day I set eyes on her. At the time, I didn't know that it would be the beginning of a life that I wouldn't have dreamed of having. But looking back now, I can say full-heartedly that I wouldn't give it up for anything.

It was the first day of a new school year at Father's Academy. As usual, the first years all stood in a large cluster with expressions of awe, shock, and nervousness. But one stood out. All but one extraordinary soul stood out amongst the others. She was determined, for what at the time I didn't know. I fixed my reaper eyes to see all the souls that rested in their dark containers. All were the same shade of bright blue. But for some reason, her's seemed to shine brighter. I shifted my vision back so all the orbs changed back to students with different shapes, sizes, voices and appearances.

She was so small. A tiny little thing. She had long, flowing brown hair with the perfect mixture of blonde that fell just past her knees. I was awestruck. That was when she looked at me. My heart stopped as soon as her lavishly, green eyes engulfed my blazing gold ones in an innocent stare. Though it only lasted a few moments, it felt like eternity. I was becoming short of breath when I finally realized Liz was grasping my shoulder tightly in her grip, and she was shouting my name in slight annoyance.

"Hey! Earth to Kid! What's up with you?"

"H-Huh? Oh, hi Liz." I turned to face her, still not really focused. "My apologies. I was just… just a little…." I found myself starting at the emerald-eyed beauty once more. I was once again brought out of my trance by Liz snapping her fingers.

"Distracted much?" She asked, a grin spreading across her pink-glossed lips.

"Yes um…" I cleared my throat. "Y-You were saying?"

"I didn't say anything." She said with a small laugh. "But I will say this, you've got it bad Reaper Boy."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying hard not to roll my eyes. Was I really that obvious? Of course, I was.

"Go talk to her." She said, her voice dripping with enthusiasm. She had been dying for the past month or so to match me up with someone. Ever since she got Maka and Soul together, Liz had been playing matchmaker. Her main target now was Black*Star and Tsubaki. But lately she's really been hammering on me. I tried not to sigh as I answered.

"Why me?" I'll let you decide whether the 'why me' was for asking Liz, or complaining about the situation I was in. To tell the truth, I still don't know.

"She's new here right? There's a rumor saying she was hand-picked by the professors and Lord Death due to her skills. So why not the son of the Headmaster give her the first grand welcome?" She had a good point from where she was coming from, but I was never really good at making friends. The only way I made friends with the one's I have now were either through Liz and Patty or by the other coming to me. But I wasn't given much choice now, as Liz shoved me in her direction. I caught myself before I could fall on my face and turned back to her with a glare.

"Well, go on then!" She said, making a shooing-motion with her hands. Honestly, what I'd do to be a lone Reaper again…


	2. Chapter 2

A Life to Remember

Chapter 2: Introductions

I casually strolled over her way, trying hard not to draw attention to myself. Even though hardly any of the other students were paying attention to me, it felt as if the whole school had their eyes on me. I cleared my throat once I was within talking-distance, her attention then falling back to me.

"Hello." I said, giving the best smile I could muster, which really wasn't that hard when I was smiling at her. "Welcome to the DWMA. My name is Death the Kid. I'm a reaper-in-training here at the Academy."

"Nice to meet you Death the Kid, thank you." She outstretched her hand for a handshake. Instead, I took her delicate hand gingerly and planted a kiss at the top. I couldn't help but suppress a chuckle once I saw a small blush bloom across her porcelain skin.

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Trinity Law."

I began thinking. Law… Law… Law… I _know_ I've heard that name before. But since I was in the middle of a conversation, I didn't have a whole lot of time to think on it. It was exceptionally hard to think when hearing this rhythmic sound in the background.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, trying to pinpoint the sound. It was going to drive me crazy and I would rather not have a mental breakdown in front of Trinity, especially after only talking to her for a few minutes.

"Hear what?" She asked, looking around along with me.

"That beat… It sounds like…"

"Oh, my bad…" She giggled. "That sound is coming from my headphones. I was listening to music before you came over when reading my schedule. I guess I had it up a little loud." Trinity then commenced into opening her small hand bag that hung at her side and fished out a pair of pink skull headphones. Seeing the headphones made my mind come to a recognition. Law! As in _THE LAW!_ There was no way was there? She couldn't be in relation, right? I felt my palms go sweaty and my heart rate quicken. Why, I'm not quite certain.

"Oh, That's alright. Um, Just o-out of curiosity… Are you related to _Justin Law_ by any chance?"

"Yes actually. He's my father." My jaw dropped to the floor. No wonder… Trinity was a preacher's daughter… or was it a priest's daughter… what was the point again?

"I-I see." I stated, getting over my shock. "Well, Trinity, I think you're going to enjoy it here. D-Do you need help finding your first class?" I asked, afraid of intruding.

"Sure, thanks." She handed me her schedule and I glanced over it. I couldn't help but find her class rank. She was in class "Crescent Moon". My class. Father must have seen great potential if he put a first year in the highest-ranking class.

"You're in class Crescent Moon." I said with a smile, pointing to the schedule. "It's my class as well. All class rankings have a set schedule and everyone in each class has the same schedule. So our first class is Soul History with Professor Stein."

"Oh I see." She said. "Thanks Death the Kid." I was about to reply when Liz called to me, reminding me we were to meet up with Maka and the rest of our group. But I hated to just leave Trinity alone after talking with her so suddenly.

"Why don't you come with us?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Come and meet a few of my friends. I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you. Besides, it doesn't hurt to make a few more friends, right?"

"A-Alright." She said with a smile. And with that, the lovely girl walked next to me as we headed towards the front entrance where Maka and the others were waiting.

"Hey, Kid!" Maka called, waving as Trinity and I came into view.

"Hello again Kid." Tsubaki said softly.

"'Sup Kid?" Black*Star asked.

"Nothing new with me. Except we have a new student in our class. Guys, this is Trinity."

As always, Maka was the first to introduce herself to a new face. She outstretched her hand towards Trinity, who took it willingly. "Hi Trinity, I'm Maka Albarn."

"Hi, Maka. It's nice to meet you."

Before the two could get more acquainted with one another, Black*Star decided to make his move. "Hey there, how's it goin' gorgeous?! I'm Black*Star!" He shouted as he wrapped a muscular arm around Trinity's waist. It took all the willpower I had, plus a terrified looking Tsubaki, to keep myself from strangling the assassin. _Honestly,_ I thought to myself, _doesn't this moron know proper manners?_ Sadly, Tsubaki's sorrowful expression wasn't enough to subdue Maka's wrath. In about .005 seconds, Black*Star's blue, giant ego-sized cranium came into contact with the spine of a hard-covered book.

"Can't you be polite just once in your life?" Maka sighed.

"I truly am sorry, Trinity. Black*Star just… gets a little rambunctious sometimes…" Tsubaki said, coming next to Trinity. She took a breath before smiling. "I'm his weapon, Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you both." Trinity giggled through her words. I didn't realize just how much that sound made my heart shake its normal rhythm. Maka introduced Soul next, who had been lounging coolly against the wall of the Academy.

"And this is my weapon, Soul Eater." Maka said, catching the scythe's attention.

"So, Trinity, huh?" Soul asked while smiling his toothy grin as he walked casually our way. "That's an unusual name don't you think?"

"So is Soul Eater." Trinity giggled again.

"What does your name stand for?" Patty piped up.

"It stands for the three beings of God. The Father, Son, and Holy Spirit." Trinity explained.

"Oooh! So pretty!" Patty exclaimed while clapping her hands together. She then proceeded to bombard Trinity with one of her signature, death-grip hugs. "I'm Patty."

"Sorry about that," Liz said coming forward to pry Patty away from Trinity. "I'm Liz, her older twin sister."

"Nice to meet you." Trinity smiled. Her teeth were so white, so perfect. Such symmetrical teeth…

"Well, the bell should be ringing soon. Shall we all go meet the nutty professor?" Maka chirped. We all followed the pig-tailed meister towards Professor Stein's room.


End file.
